Eminem
Eminem, nome artístico de Marshall Bruce Mathers III (St. Joseph, 17 de outubro de 1972), é um rapper,compositor, produtor musical e ator estadunidense.1 Adquiriu rápida popularidade em 1999 com o lançamento do disco The Slim Shady LP, o qual venceu o Grammy Award de Melhor Álbum de Rap do ano.2 O seu próximo trabalho, The Marshall Mathers LP, se tornou o álbum solo mais vendido na história dos Estados Unidos.3 Tal fato o tornou conhecido no mundo inteiro, e ajudou para a divulgação de sua gravadora, a Shady Records, e do seu grupo, o D12. The Marshall Mathers LP e o seu terceiro disco, The Eminem Show também conquistaram o Grammy Awards, tornando ele o primeiro artista a conquistar o prêmio de Melhor Álbum de Rap do ano por três vezes consecutivas. Em 2003, venceu o Oscar de melhor canção original com "Lose Yourself", que esteve presente no seu filme semi-biográfico 8 Mile. "Lose Yourself" iria se tornar o single que por maior tempo ocupou a primeira posição das paradas de hip hop.4 Em 2004, boatos sobre o fim de sua carreira foram anunciados após o lançamento do álbum Encore, que foram encerrados com o anunciamento de Relapse, oficialmente disponibilizado em 15 de maio de 2009. De acordo com a Nielsen SoundScan, Eminem é o artista que mais vendeu na década nos Estados Unidos e atualmente está na 41ª posição de recordistas de vendas de discos da história do país segundo o ranking da RIAA,5 e no mundo tem mais de 90 milhões de álbuns vendidos, tornando-o um dos artistas recordistas de vendas de discos.67 Em 2010, lançou Recovery, no qual estava presente o single "Love the Way You Lie", que foi um enorme sucesso comercial. Recovery tornou-se o sexto álbum consecutivo de Eminem a estrear na primeira posição das paradas do Estados Unidos. De início, o álbum ficou por cinco semanas consecutivas no topo, retornando posteriormente para outras duas, e somando sete semanas em primeiro lugar, no total.8 Eminem foi escolhido como o 79° na lista dos "100 Melhores Artistas de Todos os Tempos" da VH1.9 Em uma lista similar, foi ranqueado em 82° pela revista Rolling Stone.10 Incluindo o trabalho com o D12, Eminem acumula 9 álbuns no topo da Billboard Top 200, sendo 7 solo (6 de estúdio, 1 compilação) e 2 com o D12. Ele tem 13 singles na primeira posição em todo o mundo.11 Tal sucesso fez Eminem ser reconhecido pela Billboard como o Artista da Década.12 De acordo com a mesma Billboard, o rapper teve dois dos cinco álbuns mais vendidos entre 2000 e 2009.13 Eminem também já vendeu mais de 17 milhões de downloads de suas músicas apenas nos Estados Unidos.14 Em 2010, a MTV classificou Eminem como o sétimo maior ícone da história da música pop. Infância E Juventude Nascido em St. Joseph, Missouri, foi o único filho de Deborah Nelson Mathers-Briggs e Marshall Bruce Mathers, Jr.16 Sua ascendência é diversificada, incluindo ancestrais escoceses, galeses, ingleses, alemães, suíços, polacos e possivelmente luxemburgueses.17 18 Seu pai abandonou a família quando ele tinha um ano e meio, e Marshall foi criado apenas pela mãe em condições de pobreza.16 Aos doze anos, ele e a sua mãe Deborah já haviam se mudado várias vezes e vivido em diversas cidades e vilas de Missouri (incluindo Saint Joseph, Savannah e Kansas City), antes de se estabelecerem em Warren, Michigan, um subúrbio deDetroit.19 Após ter obtido uma cópia do álbum Licensed to Ill, do grupo Beastie Boys quando era adolescente, Marshall se interessou pelo hip hop, fazendo raps amadores aos 14 anos, sob o pseudônimo de "M&M". Pouco tempo depois, ele entrou no grupo Bassmint Productions, que lançou um EP intitulado Steppin' onto the Scene.20 Após o lançamento do EP, Marshall saiu do grupo e mudou seu nome artístico para "Soul Intent" e lançou em 1995 seu primeiro single, chamado "Fuckin' Backstabber", sob a gravadora independente Mashin' Duck Records.21 1 Apesar de ser aluno da Lincoln High School em Warren, ele frequentemente participava de batalhas de freestyle (improviso) na extinta Osborn High School, no lado leste de Detroit.22 Apesar da maior parte dos integrantes do movimento hip hop no seu estado serem descendentes de afro-americanos, Marshall acabou sendo bem aceito pelo público do hip hop underground.1 16 Após repetir a nona série duas vezes por faltas excessivas e notas baixas, ele abandonou a escola aos 17 anos.23 Em 1991, seu tio materno, Ronald "Ronnie" Nelson, cometeu suicídio com um tiro de espingarda na cabeça. Marshall era muito próximo dele e ficou arrasado com tal fato; hoje, ele ostenta uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo com a escrita: "Ronnie R.I.P." Carreira Inicialmente, assinou contrato com a FBT Productions, em 1992, comandada pelos irmãos Jeff e Mark Bass. Ele também cozinhou e lavou louça em um pequeno restaurante em St. Clair Shores por algum tempo, onde recebia um salário mínimo.25 Em 1996, seu álbum de estreia Infinite, gravado no estúdio "Bassmint", foi lançado através do selo independente Web Entertainment.26 Já com o nome artístico de Eminem, ele relembra: "Obviamente, eu era jovem e influenciado por outros artistas, e eu me lembro de vários comentários dizendo que eu parecia com Nas e AZ. 'Infinite' serviu para eu tentar descobrir qual era o meu estilo de rap, como iria soar minha voz no microfone e ao vivo. Foi uma fase de crescimento. Eu senti 'Infinite' como um álbum demo que acabou sendo pressionado para tornar-se de estúdio."27 Este disco incluía as dificuldades para sustentar sua filha recém-nascida Hailie Jade Scott, a dificuldade de ganhar dinheiro e o sonho de ficar rico.28 No início da sua carreira, Eminem colaborou com o MC Royce da 5'9" no dueto chamado Bad Meets Evil.29 Após o lançamento de Infinite, as lutas pessoais de Eminem contra o abuso de drogas e álcool culminou em uma tentativa frustrada de suicídio.1 Jimmy Iovine, presidente da Interscope Records solicitou uma fita demo de Eminem após ele ficar na segunda posição do Rap Olympics de 1997.30 A vitória de Eminem no evento Wake Up Show's Freestyle, na categoria Músico do Ano também facilitou para que ele assinasse contrato com uma gravadora. Iovine mostrou a fita para o produtor Dr. Dre, fundador da Aftermath Entertainment. Com o lançamento de The Slim Shady EP, Mathers foi acusado de imitar o estilo e a métrica utilizada pelo rapper Cage.31 32 Dre e Eminem começaram a gravar faixas juntos para a sua estreia em um grande selo, ao ponto de levar Marshall a fazer uma participação especial no álbum Devil Without a Cause do consagrado rapper Kid Rock.1 A revista de hip hop The Source destacou Eminem na coluna "Unsigned Hype" de março de 1998. Boatos Sobre O Fim Da Carreira Em 2005, muitos especialistas do ramo musical especulavam que Eminem estava pensando em encerrar a carreira depois de seis anos e álbuns com diversas certificações. Tal especulação teve início em 2005, quando um álbum duplo estava prestes a ser lançado sob o nome de The Funeral.66 Posteriormente, foi revelado que o disco era uma compilação de greatest hits, e foi vendido sob o nome de Curtain Call: The Hits. O álbum foi lançado pela Aftermath Entertainment em dezembro, vendeu quase 441.000 cópias na primeira semana nos EUA67 e foi o quarto álbum consecutivo de Eminem a estar no número 1 da Billboard Hot 100.68 Ele foi certificado como platina duas vezes pela RIAA.69 Em julho de 2005, o jornal Detroit Free Press publicou que esta seria a etapa final da carreira de Eminem, e que ele estaria mais interessado em tornar-se produtor ou executivo de uma gravadora. No mesmo dia do lançamento da sua compilação, Eminem negou que estaria se aposentando através da rádio Mojo in the Morning, de Detroit, mas afirmou que daria uma pausa na sua carreira: "Agora eu estou em um ponto da minha vida onde me sinto como se eu não soubesse como minha carreira está indo… Esta é a razão do álbum se chamar 'Curtain Call', porque este poderia ser o último trabalho. Nós não sabemos."70Em 2006, Eminem lançou uma nova compilação, Eminem Presents: The Re-Up, para ajudar o crescimento da recém-criada gravadora Shady Records. Eminem foi tema do livro 100 People Who Are Screwing Up America de Bernard Goldberg, no qual foi ranqueado na posição 58.71 Goldberg citou uma coluna de Bob Herbert do The New York Times, que afirmava: "No mundo de Eminem, todas as mulheres são putas e ele está ansioso para estuprá-las e depois assassiná-las".72 Goldberg também citou a canção "No One's Iller", de The Slim Shady EP, como um exemplo de misoginia.73 No verão de 2005, Eminem anunciou uma turnê chamada Anger Management Tour, que teria a participação especial de 50 Cent, G-Unit, Lil' Jon, D12, Obie Trice e outros. Em agosto, a parte europeia da turnê foi cancelada, pois Eminem alegou que tinha entrado em uma clínica de reabilitação de drogados para o tratamento de uma dependência de soníferos. 2008-2009 Em setembro de 2007, Eminem falou na estação de rádio Hot 97, de Nova Iorque, em uma entrevista junto com 50 Cent, que estava no "limbo" e iria decidir quando lançar um novo álbum. Ele disse: "Eu estou sempre trabalhando. Eu sempre estou no estúdio. É bom agora, tem uma energia forte na gravadora. Por um tempo eu não quero voltar ao estúdio para gravar… por questões pessoais. Eu estou saindo das minhas coisas pessoais e me sentindo melhor."75 Eminem fez uma aparição em setembro de 2008 na sua estação de rádio, a Shade 45, onde disse: "Agora eu estou me concentrando somente nas minhas tarefas, criando novas faixas e produzindo um monte de coisas. Você sabe, quando mais eu continuar produzindo mais experiência vou adquirindo, porque começo a conhecer melhor as coisas."76 Foi nessa época que a Interscope Records finalmente confirmou o lançamento de um novo álbum do rapper, que seria lançado na primavera de 2009.77 Em dezembro de 2008 mais detalhes foram revelados: o álbum se chamaria Relapse e a maioria das faixas seria produzida por Dr. Dre.78 Em um comunicado em 5 de março de 2009, Eminem afirmou que iria lançar dois álbuns naquele ano. O primeiro single, "We Made You", foi lançado em abril e se destacou pelo tema cômico.79 Relapse, o primeiro dos discos anunciados, foi lançado oficialmente em 19 de maio, mas não alcançou o sucesso de vendagem como nos quatro álbuns anteriores.80 Mesmo assim, recebia críticas positivas pelo restabelecimento de Eminem na cena do hip hop mundial. Durante o Video Music Awards de 2009, o humorista Sacha Baron Cohen, que estava vestido com uma roupa de anjo, caiu de cima do teto e acertou com suas nádegas a face de Eminem, que se revoltou e foi embora da premiação.81 Três dias depois, o rapper admitiu que a cena foi encenada e os dois tinham planejado tudo.82 Em 19 de novembro, Eminem anunciou em seu site o lançamento de Relapse: Refill para 21 de dezembro. Ele foi um relançamento de Relapse com a adição de sete faixas bônus, entre elas "Forever" e "Taking My Ball". 2010-2011 Em 13 de abril de 2010, Eminem anunciou via Twitter aos seus fãs que não haveria um Relapse 2.84 Quando ele havia falado isso, as pessoas acreditaram que não haveria mais o lançamento de um novo álbum, mas ele simplesmente alterou o seu título para Recovery.85 Ele completou: "Eu tinha planejado originalmente para o Relapse 2 sair ano passado. Mas eu continuei gravando e trabalhando com novos produtores, e então a ideia de uma sequência de 'Relapse' começou a fazer cada vez menos sentido para mim, pois eu queria fazer algo completamente novo. A música em 'Recovery' é muito diferente mesmo de 'Relapse', e ela merecia seu título próprio".86 Seu sétimo álbum de estúdio, Recovery, foi lançado em 21 de junho.87 Nos EUA, Recovery vendeu 741.000 cópias na primeira semana e alcançou o topo da Billboard 200.88 89 Até novembro de 2010, ele havia vendido 2,9 milhões de cópias nos EUA.90 Apesar de algumas críticas em relação a sua consistência, Recovery foi bem recebido pela maioria dos profissionais de música, como uma recuperação em relação ao álbum anterior. Seu primeiro single, "Not Afraid" foi lançado em 29 de abril e estreou em primeiro na Billboard Hot 100.91 O segundo, "Love the Way You Lie" estreou em segundo e depois subiu para a primeira posição.92 Ele contou com a presença da cantora de R&B Rihanna no refrão e seu videoclipe teve 6,6 milhões de acessos no primeiro dia, um recorde na história do YouTube.93 Em junho de 2010, Eminem anunciou juntamente com Jay-Z que iria tocar em vários lugares de Detroit e Nova Iorque, em uma turnê chamada de The Home & Home Tour.94 Os ingressos para os dois primeiros shows se esgotaram rapidamente, fazendo que shows adicionais fossem marcados.95 Eminem abriu a premiação do Video Music Awards de 2010, com seus singles "Not Afraid" e "Love the Way You Lie", com uma excelente recepção por parte do público.96 Eminem participou ainda na segunda parte da sequela de "Love the Way You Lie", presente no álbum de estúdio Loud de Rihanna.97 O rapper ainda fez uma participação no álbum de Nicki Minaj Pink Friday, mais especificamente na canção "Roman's Revenge", que fez referência aos alter ego de ambos: Roman Zolanski e Slim Shady. Em dezembro de 2010, na escolha dos 25 melhores momentos de 2010, feita pela Billboard, The "Great Eminem Recovery" foi colocado como o principal acontecimento da música no ano.98 No Grammy Awards de 2011, Eminem foi indicado nas categorias de "Álbum do Ano" (com Recovery), "Canção do Ano" e "Gravação do Ano" (ambas com Love the Way You Lie) e "Melhor Álbum de Rap" (também com Recovery), mas saiu vencedor apenas na última.99 2012-2013 Em 24 de maio de 2012, Eminem anunciou que estava trabalhando em seu próximo álbum previsto para ser lançado em 2013. Mesmo sem um título, o álbum foi incluído em "Álbuns Mais Aguardados de 2013", incluindo MTV, Revista Complex, onde foi listado na sexta posição, e revista XXL, onde foi listado em quinto lugar.[carece de fontes] Em 30 de junho de 2012, Eminem falou sobre o álbum com DJ Whoo Kid, na sua própria estação de rádio Shade 45. Ele afirmou que o material estava tomando forma e que Dr. Dre estaria envolvido. Em 30 de agosto de 2012, o membro do grupo Slaughterhouse, Royce da 5'9, falou sobre o trabalho: "Eu não sei como o mundo vai reagir a partir de algumas coisas que eu ouvi dele." Eminem também foi destaque no álbum da cantora Pink, The Truth About Love, na faixa "Here Comes The Weekend".[carece de fontes] Em 11 de fevereiro de 2013, o presidente da Shady Records e empresário de Eminem, Paul Rosenberg anunciou que o oitavo álbum de Eminem seria lançado após o Memorial Day de 2013. "Nós realmente esperamos estar lançando um novo álbum do Eminem em 2013. Ele tem trabalhado nisso por algum tempo", disse Rosenberg. "É seguro dizer que será pós-''Memorial Day'', em algum momento, mas não temos certeza de quando exatamente. Temos algumas datas fechadas para ele se apresentar na Europa em agosto, então estamos tentando ver o que mais se alinha. " O álbum permaneceu sem título. Em 22 de março de 2013, Dr. Dre disse que Eminem estava perto de terminar o álbum e que ele trabalhou com Eminem. O produtor No I.D. foi confirmado para a produção do álbum.[carece de fontes] Em 14 de agosto de 2013, uma música intitulada "Survival", com participação de Liz Rodrigues e produção de DJ Khalil, foi estreada no trailer multiplayer para o jogo Call of Duty: Ghosts. O seguinte comunicado de imprensa revelou que seu primeiro single do oitavo álbum de estúdio será lançado em breve.100 Durante o VMA 2013, foi revelado que o próximo álbum de Eminem seria intitulado The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (a continuação de seu álbum lançado anteriormente The Marshall Mathers LP), que foi lançado em 5 de novembro de 2013. Eminem se apresentando no Lollapalooza Chicago de 2014. Faltando pouco menos de uma semana para seu lançamento, as novas canções caíram na rede,porém não atrapalharam em nada sua venda já que em sua primeira semana vendeu mais de 790 mil cópias nos EUA. The Marshall Mathers LP 2 foi o sétimo álbum do Eminem a estrear no topo da parada britânica, o que o coloca ao lado dos Beatles. Também se igualam os números de singles no top 20 da Billboard, com a faixa "The Monster" consagrando a quarta parceria com a cantora Rihanna estreando na terceira posição do ranking, o primeiro single "Berzerk", indicado ao Grammy mais tarde, "Rap God" e "Survival". O próximo single anunciado foi "Headlights" com participação de Nate Ruess, onde o rapper pede desculpas à mãe, Debbie, por seus ataques em outras musicas no inicio de sua carreira. O álbum contou ainda com colaborações com Kendrick Lamar, Skylar Grey e Sia, além de várias referencias ao primeiro The Marshall Mathers LP.